Neko Evans ( Strangehs character )
Nekomimi Evans, known by just Neko, is one of the main characters in the manga and possible anime, '' Watashi Wa Tenshi! '' ( By STUDIO FNIME-P ) The character was designed by Strangeh. ( Note - The manga is still in producion. This will contain..SOME spoilers, I think. ) Her wavelength partner is Kirai M. Inna. Personality Neko is usually one to try and take the lead, and can be very bossy. She will insult people over the most trivial things, and when she's out of comebacks, simply yell, '' IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! '' At times, she can come off as a bit of a tsundere. M.J describes her as a '' Biach who needs to shut up at times, but she's a really epic person underneath all that. '' Appearance Neko has short, brown hair with cat ears sticking out of the top of her head, and green eyes. She wears a eyepatch over her left eye to cover the damage done to it in the accident she died in. She can be seen in a number of different outfits, her most used ones being a plain white blouse and white skirt with stripy stockings and a black velvet coat, and most of her other outfits make her look a bit like a doll. 'Parts in story, contains spoilers' Neko and MJ were first angels sent to earth to fight off spirits. Once they'd defeated 100, they could return and let someone else take the job. Neko fought alongside MJ, starting a club of fighters known as ''Tenshi-Shi! ''and having all sorts of members, from demon hunters to angels to robots to normal fighters with biiig secrets. '''CHAPTER ONE - ( Blue makes his entrance ) '''After defeating a spirit they come into contact with Blue, who says that he was instructed to show them to where they were staying until they defeated 100 spirits. When Neko and MJ go out afterwards, they come into contact with Mary, a demon hunter who mistakes their aura for that of a demons and attacks. As Neko is about to kill her, Mary realises their actually angels, and what do ya know? They join forces. '''CHAPTER TWO - ( Catching memories ) '''While out shopping, Neko briefly bumps into someone who seems oddly familiar. She tells MJ, who, curious, contacts their chief ( Hikari ) to tell her. Hikari informs her that it must have been her brother. Like all angels, Neko was one alive, and lived with only her brother. When she got into a accident, she was the only one who died, and again, like all angels, upon becoming a angel forgot her past life with only files that were locked away with the others to remind her of her past. MJ doesn't tell Neko of this discovery. '''CHAPTER THREE - ( Yuki mountain ) '''In need of money, Neko and the rest take a wanted job of getting rid of a spirit that kidknaps travellers on a mountain. When Mary is kidnapped, they go after the spirit, and get locked up. Fearing they might die ( Angels can go to heaven, but if they lose their halo and wings in the mortal world, which they did, then if they die again they just seem to fall asleep ) MJ decides to tell Neko about her brother, and when they finally escape, Neko phones up Hikari and demands for more information. With the small bits of information Hikari accidently lets slip, Neko manages to find out that there was a car crash that happened around her time of death where one survived and one didn't, brother and sister, and that it was due to a unexplained accident with the engine. This triggers a bunch of memories, of a strange figure she saw disolve into the bonnet of the car before the crash, which scares Neko and makes her wonder if it was a accident or not. UNFINISHED ARTICLE Category:Characters Category:Characters